debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo
Summary Mewtwo is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on mew. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 4-A | High 4-C Name: Mewtwo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: 20 years old Classification: Pokémon Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Deoxys) | Planet level+ (Fought Zygarde as Mega Mewtwo X) | Multi-Solar System level (Has the ability to create the dark colosseum) | Large Star level (Superior to the Pokémon featured in Pokémon Stadium). Dimensionality: 3-D ' 'Travel Speed: Relativistic ' 'Combat Speed: Relativistic Reaction Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Large Star Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level+ | Multi-Solar System level | Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Memory Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Can Breathe In Space, Forcefield Creation, [[Invisibility], Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Absorption , Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Precognition, Status Effect Inducement, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Aura, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Healing, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation Standard Equipment: Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Mewtwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all (not counting effects). *'Unnerve:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. *'Life Force:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. *'Insomnia:' Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. *'Steadfast:' Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. *'Psystrike:' Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. *'Laser Focus:' Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. *'Psywave:' Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. *'Confusion:' Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. *'Disable:' Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. *'Safeguard:' Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. *'Swift:' Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. *'Future Sight:' Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. *'Psych Up:' Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. *'Miracle Eye:' This move allows Mewtwo to hit those immune to Psychic Type moves with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Mewtwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. *'Psycho Cut:' Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Power Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and specia attack with the opponent. *'Guard Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. *'Recover:' Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. *'Psychic:' Mewtwo uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Barrier:' Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. *'Aura Sphere:' Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. *'Mist:' Mewtwo creates a mist which protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. *'Amnesia:' Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Me First:' Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. *'Hyper Beam:' Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterwards. *'Counter:' Mewtwo reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. *'Shadow Ball:' Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. *'Protect:' Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. *'Psychic Erase:' A move from the TCG where Mewtwo shuts down the next move the opponent would use. *'Juxtapose:' A move from the TCG where Mewtwo switches the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless on whether or not either had damage in the first place, or if it would defeat either one of them. *'Psychic Shove:' A TFG move where Mewtwo telekineivally throws the opponent as far as he can in one direction, never coming to a stop until the opponent hits something. This inflicts the opponent with await, where they can do nothing--even move--for a short period of time. *'Psydisaster:' Mewtwo's Burst Attack. Mewtwo stuns the opponent with psychic energy and slices them with a Psycho Cut. He then teleports them to a pitch black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. Mewtwo then flies forward and punches the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users